The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context. Smart coordinated and cooperative relay systems possibly with one or more multiple simultaneous donor cellular systems of one or plurality operators are designed to provide flexible deployment of a number of relay nodes for enhanced cellular coverage in large indoor buildings, hot spots at cell edges, passenger trains or cruise ships, for instance.